Sex
Sex was an activity in which two or more individuals engaged in what is frequently regarded as intimate contact. It could be practiced between a man and a woman, between two men, two women, or any variation thereupon. According to Michael Novotny, it was said that men thought of sex every 28 seconds; gay men, probably every nine. (US: Premiere) Sex could be regarded as an act of love; while Brian Kinney remembered his first sexual act with Justin Taylor as just having "given him a rim job and fucked his brains out", Justin said "it was love to him." (US: Just a Little Help) As Lindsay Peterson explained to Justin after Daphne Chanders fell in love with him after having had sex, it was a lot easier for men to separate sex from love than it was for women. (US: Good Grief) Michael Novotny later told Lindsay, after she found out that he'd had sex with a date before even having a conversation, that he'd read that "sex is different for men than it is for women; the need is more immediate, more intense." (US: Love For Sale) Sex could in fact be — and usually was, at least among those types of people who might frequent Canal Street or Liberty Avenue's bars and dance clubs — so casual it was nearly always anonymous. (US: The Ties That Bind, Surprise Kill, The King of Babylon, Priorities, Please! (Beat the Time), One Degree of Brian Kinney, Escalating Violence, UK: Unfinished Business) As Michael saw it, "everybody knows you don't have sex with your friends." Ted Schmidt countered, "Oh, right. Yeah. Sex is something you only have with complete strangers. Yeah. People you'll never see again unless you just bump into them on the street. But never with someone you might actually give a shit about." (US: No Bris, No Shirt, No Service) For some, like Brian Kinney or Stuart Jones, sex was simply an act of physical pleasure, and a characteristic feature in their lives. Howard Bellweather described Brian in a newspaper article as "totally promiscuous, completely vain; he can be found nightly in the back rooms of sex clubs." (US: Hypocrisy: Don't Do It) Brian estimated he did it with "20? 30?" guys a month, (US: A Change of Heart) and told Ted Schmidt that he turned down "give or take, 112" a night. (US: Move It or Lose It) While Brian's friends admired that trait of his and were in fact jealous of his streak, (US: Premiere) others looked down on him and people like him. Bellweather further said that Brian deserved their contempt for his regular sexual activity and his sexual relationship with then-18-year-old Justin Taylor, even when he was about to be given a Hero Award for saving Justin's life. (US: Hypocrisy: Don't Do It) Variations and confines Sex came in many forms, such as vaginal sex, (UK: It Happened One Night, US: Good Grief!) oral sex, (US: Premiere, Ted's Not Dead, et al.) anal sex (UK: Meeting People is Easy, US: Premiere ) and rimming. (UK: Meeting People is Easy, US: Premiere) Also considered within the confines of sex were handjobs and, to a lesser extent, cybersex. External links Category:Sex Category:Sex (achievement)